<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your skin by nyuhub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318062">your skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuhub/pseuds/nyuhub'>nyuhub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, changmin is a bit weird tho is this cute somehow?, chanhee is so pretty you know, idk to tag this, jichoi, kyunyu, milju if you see tho, nyukyu, sangcob is only mentioned, sorry for sunwoo's bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuhub/pseuds/nyuhub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanhee, are you here?</p><p>What's wrong Changmin? He was sleeping. Said the pink haired rubbing his eyes.</p><p>Huh... I ... can you do me a help?</p><p>The pink haired looked at him confused and nervous, what the hell was his best friend thinking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Changmin was in his room looking at his laptop without taking his eyes off them. He had overheard the conversation between his hyungs about an R movie and how Hyunjae and Juyeon wanted to try it out. He hadn't understood what they were referring to so because of the intrigue he decided to watch it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was quite an erotic movie for his liking, he was looking away when the characters began to undress, however, something had caught his attention. The protagonist began to leave wet kisses on the protagonist's neck while she writhed under that touch, although that wasn't the only thing that caught the brunette's attention, he also observed how he began to leave small marks all over the girl's body, they were red. marks that Changmin found simply beautiful on her skin. He was excited to want to experience that feeling.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was around 12 in the morning and the only ones at home were Sangyeon, Jacob, Chanhee and him. His roommates had gone out to the company so he was alone in his room. Remembering the movie he had watched a few hours earlier, an idea occurred to him. He decided to go to his dear best friend's room with the thought of that scene in the movie, his first choice had been Jacob, however, it was his hyung and he didn't have much confidence to ask him for something like that, so Chanhee was his best option.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Chanhee, are you here?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Mmh? </em>a sleepy voice. <em>What's wrong, Changmin?</em>, He was sleeping. Said the pink haired rubbing his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Huh ... I ... can you do help me?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pink haired looked at him confused and nervous, what the hell was his best friend thinking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>What kind of help... </em>He asked raising an eyebrow. The brunette approached the pink-haired up the small ladder to his bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What happens?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Huh ... I ... I watched a R movie and well... I want to experience something. </em>Chanhee blinked a few times processing the information his friend had said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>An adult movie? </em>He asked while the brunette nodded. <em>And... What help me are you asking? </em>Changmin fell silent biting his lips nervously as he looked for a way to tell him what he wanted without scaring his friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>First... I think your bed is too small for this, so I need you to come to my room.</em> Chanhee had hesitated a bit but decided to follow him. How bad can it be ?, he was his best friend after all... and Ji Changmin, was already regretting his choice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Now I need you to lie down on Sunwoo's bed.</em> Chanhee looked at him in horror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Do you know that if he finds out he will kill us both?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I know, but I don't want to use my bed for this, it's going to get dirty. </em>Chanhee looked at him scared, what exactly was his friend planning?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Okay, lie on your back. </em>Chanhee as the good friend hes, obeyed him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Changmin... Is this some kind of joke? </em>He asked as the brunette got on top of him. He could see the serious look in the brunette's eyes. Fuck, he was screwed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Chanhee... We are best friends right?</em> Chanhee nodded. <em>And we support each other.</em> Chanhee moved his head in affirmation again. <em>This may be weird... I watched it in the movie so tell me if I'm doing it wrong. </em>Chanhee looked at him confused, he didn't understand what he was referring to, however, his words calmed him down a bit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Minnie... What's wrong? </em>He asked with his soft voice taking the chestnut's face with both hands. Changmin melted at the soft touch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I'll make you feel good, I promise. </em>Without more to say, he began to unbutton the first buttons of the pink-haired shirt, exposing his beautiful clavicle and milk white neck. Changmin admired the beautiful milky skin of his mesmerized friend as he thought about how he would touch him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Changmin... what are you doing? </em>The pupils dilated as he breathed raggedly. He didn't understand what was going through his best friend's brain and he was a little scared. Suddenly, he felt soft lips on his neck that tickled from head to toe. The brunette began to leave small wet kisses on the neck of the pink hair making him shiver under his touch just like the protagonist of the film. Then he licked waiting for his best friend's reaction. <em>Mmhg... </em>The brunette, satisfied with the reaction, began to suck and lick the neck of the pink hair causing his to grab the brown hair by pulling its strands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Chanhee... you're red.</em> Said the brunette while the pink-haired tried to keep his eyes open. He kept licking and then bit down getting a moan from the pink-haired. You better not do that if you don't want to get caught. He said looking with a smile at the pink-haired who just moved his head. He went back to work nibbling on Chanhee's collarbone, then licked it and bit again to finally suck on his skin, achieving more moans that were muffled by Chanhee's hand. He pulled away admiring what he had done to the Chanhee's neck. It was of a crimson color and with slight marks, it was beautiful, the milky skin of his best friend was now a disaster thanks to his work, he felt excited and happy but wanted more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He began to unbutton all the buttons on the shirt and then tossed it somewhere in the room. Changmin was fascinated by the sight under him, his best friend's skin was like porcelain, white and delicate that he wanted to lick, bite and suck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Min, don't look at me like I'm a piece of meat. </em>Said the pink-haired pouting while the brunette laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I'm sorry... but your skin is so pretty Chanhee. </em>He said tracing the waist with his fingertips, admiring the power he had over all of his friend's skin with just one touch. Chanhee shuddered at the feel of the warm fingers on his skin, felt it burn inside him. Changmin, fed up with the caresses, decided to kiss and lick the pink nipples that drowned out his moans. <em>It seems to be quite sensitive here. </em>He said jokingly as he twirled a nipple around his tongue and then bit into it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Oh fuck</em>. Chanhee uttered as the brunette looked at him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Hey... don't curse with that cute little mouth or I'll have to punish her. </em>Chanhee gulped as his face flushed. Changmin happy with the reaction returned to his original work. Bit his nipples, his shoulders, then licked his belly button, his chest, everything that was skin. He was fascinated with his best friend's skin as it was turning less white and redder with little purple marks and bites.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Chanhee. </em>He looked up at him seeking the attention of the pink-haired who was a complete mess just like his beautiful skin. <em>You look so pretty with your red skin. </em>He said smiling showing his characteristic dimples while the pink-haired stifled a sigh. Suddenly he felt his shorts being pulled, with trembling eyes he looked at Changmin scared.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Chan-changmin I think enough is enough. </em>The pink-haired said scared and embarrassed. Changmin smiled warmly at him and climbed up until he was face to face with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Chanhee~</em> He called the pink hair. <em>Trust me, it's okay. </em>Chanhee looked into his best friend's eyes feeling calm as he moved his head in affirmation. Changmin smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips making Chanhee's laugh. He went back to his work by dropping his friend's pants somewhere. Then he took one of his legs and began to leave small kisses on the inner thigh making moans of the pink-haired. <em>Chanhee... you're so sensitive.</em> He said licking and biting his thigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>My God, Changmin... I... </em>The pink-haired said as he clung to the sheets. Changmin started kissing and biting on both thighs to finally suck while Chanhee rambled on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Chan... you're really wet. </em>Said the brunette when he saw how the hem of his boxers wet his hand a little. <em>Maybe can I'll help you... </em>Said the brunette taking Chanhee's cock while he moaned, throwing his head back. <em>C'mon Chanhee~ say it.</em> Chanhee had tears in his eyes from the over stimulation he felt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Please... help me, Min.</em> And with those words the brunette licked the tip of the pinkhead's length and then sucked the whole cock, making the pinkhead moan. At the same time, with one hand he began to slowly pump his best friend's cock, watching with amusement as he writhed for more. <em>God Min can you please speed up... fuck this feels so good I...</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Whatever you say princess. </em>Said the brunette, accelerating the movements of his hand over the length of the pinkhead, also moving his head faster, managing to install a vibration around his cock while the pinkhead blushed at the pet nickname and took the brown locks to incite him to accelerate. Changmin started pumping Chanhee faster as his mouth left the pinkhead and touched the tip of the shaft causing him to arch his back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Fuck, I think I'm going to cum...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Make it princess ~ come for Minnie. </em>He said with a sweet smile as Chanhee came on his chest and chestnut's hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Huh... I'm so sorry. </em>The pink-haired said ashamed while Changmin smiled at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>You did it well.</em> Chanhee looked at him with a smile. Changmin got out of bed looking for wipes to clean his friend. <em>I told you to trust me. </em>He said wiping his best friend's chest. Chanhee just pouted looking away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Whatever.</em> He said that as Changmin looked at the masterpiece he had made, from Chanhee's neck to his thighs they were a shade of reddish and purple accompanied by nibbles and little marks. Changmin was proud of what he had done. He took to Chanhee and carried it back to his room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>What do you do?. </em>Chanhee asked confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>You must be tired, so go to sleep, I'll take care of the cleaning.</em> He said smiling as he put the pink-haired on Eric's bed. <em>And thank you, I'm so happy about this.</em> Chanhee looked at him confused but smiled anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Changmin returned to his room to clean up what they had done and change his pants that were also wet. <em>But it was worth it.</em> He said smiling.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Chanhee... Why are you look so warm? </em>Sunwoo asked looking at the pink-haired in a knee-length sweater next to a scarf that covered his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>It's true, you are very warm. </em>Younghoon said who was next to him hugging him. Chanhee sighed and looked at the brunette who was sitting next to Sunwoo trying to suppress a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I'm cold.</em> The pink-haired said turning his gaze to the show he was watching without first giving Changmin a bad look because it was his fault that he was like this. Changmin smiled happily knowing that he was the cause of all this and didn't regret it at all.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i got tired of fluffy shit between these two and chanhee is so fucking pretty... so just have this shit that rotted in my draft. my first time writing something like porn??? idk but don't be so mean to me if it really sucks tho and happy kyunyu day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>